This invention relates to an armature for a motor in a pump for liquids, the motor of which is flown through by the liquid to be supplied, comprising a cover on the coil ends for reducing loss in efficiency by vorticity.
Such pumps are particularly suitable for use in the supply of fuel-oil in central oil supply systems and for the supply of fuel in automotive vehicles. They are primarily located in the stream of liquid conducting therethrough. The pump consists of the motor housing which also function as the pump casing. Accordingly, the housing receives a pump impeller and an armature wherein the pump impeller is flanged to the armature and wherein the liquid flows therethrough. In order to reduce drive power requirements attempts have been made to reduce the flow losses. This is especially important for fuel supply pumps in automotive vehicles, as the available electrical energy is limited. The coil ends of the armature of a known pump are therefore covered by caps held by sealing rings. Thereby the vorticity on the coil ends is diminished. However, considerable flow losses at the armature plates still arise.
It is an object of the invention to further reduce the losses on such a pump, so that the drive power of the motor is diminished and the delivery of the pump remains the same.